The News
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Danny got an important phone call from the hospital. It's about to be the best day of his life. Song: Arms Wide Open by Creed


The News

A Danny Phantom fic.

Song: Arms Wide Open – Creed

A/N: I love this song so much and I keep having this image. The pairing is really obvious.

Danny was running through the streets to the hospital. He just got an important phone call. He left all his stuff at the office. Town was busy today so it was a risk to go ghost. He was smiling and crying tears of happiness.

_Well I just heard the news today _

_It seems my life is going to change _

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

He finally got to the hospital and asked a nurse where he would find her. She was on the 9th floor. He clicks the arrow on the elevator and luckily it opened right away. He pressed the button for the 9th floor. Once the door open he didn't hesitate he looked for her and then he heard her familiar screams. He walked into the room and the screaming stopped. The doctors and nurses moved away to reveal his wife holding a child in her arms. He began to cry tears of joy.

_With arms wide open _

_Under__ the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready _

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath,_

_ I'll take her by my side _

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

He walked over to his wife. Her black hair was messy and her amethyst eyes were tired looking. He gave her a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched the life they created swirm in the blue blanket. It was clear he'll have black hair. Sam kept saying that he had his nose. She gave the baby to Danny. He stood up and walked around when he heard him starting to cry.

"Shh, don't cry Aiden. Daddy's here." He whispered. He watched as his eyes opened. They were his own unique shade of blue. He smiled as the baby grabbed hold of his index finger.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open..__wide__ open_

**5 years later...**

"Daddy! Daddy! Come watch me!" Aiden yelled. Danny got up from his seat next to his wife and walked up to his son who struggled with his blue kite. Danny told hold of the string.

"That's really nice Aiden." He said smiling. He felt something hold on to his leg his looked down to see 2 big amethyst eyes trying to grab hold of the bobbin of the kite. He kneeled down so he was Aiden's height. He lifted the girl onto his lap who watched in awe as the kite was high in the air. Aiden saw his sister looking at the kite and put the bobbin in front of the 3 year old's face.

"Here Lillith! You can hold the bobbin. Just don't let go." He said. Lillith took hold of the bobbin. Danny placed his hands over hers. She smiled as the blue kite flew in the air. Danny smiled as his son and daughter were flying the kite. _One day, they'll fly in the sky like that battling ghosts and protecting the world._

_If I had just one wish _

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand _

_And he can greet the world _

_With arms wide open..._

**9**** years later.**

Danny went ghost formed and then watched his children do the same.

"Whoa Dad! This is awesome!" Aiden said looking down at his black and white jumpsuit. _Ha has the exact same jumpsuit as I did__ when I was 14. _He looked down at Lillith who was tugging and pulling at her skirt. Her shoulder length black hair was now white. She wore a black tank top and she wore white gloves. She had white leggings and black boots. Danny chuckled to himself. _Exactly like Sam. _He caught the eyes of his wife who was standing in the doorway. She wore a form fitting black blouse and dark blue jeans paired with her black heels. Her hair was now passed her shoulders and tied in a ponytail by a green ribbon. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He started to show his children his ghost powers.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open _

_I'll show you everything..__oh__ yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open_

He watched his children as they were in the sky flying and battling the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. He was worried about them if they got hurt but he was calmed as he trusted them. He watched as Aiden sucked her into the Fenton Thermos and turn back into their human form. He smiled when Aiden went to go meet his 2 friends. A long black haired goth girl and his dark friend with black glasses. He watched as Lillith went to go meet her friends: a red head and a blacked haired boy. He felt the presence of his wife near by. She went next to him and he put his arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder.

"You know Danny. They are just like us when were kids." She whispered as she waved back to her kids as they walked to school. Danny smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_THE END!_

_A/N: Hope you liked it. This is my first __songfic__ and first submission for Danny Phantom. I'm so happy for how this came out._


End file.
